


Maintenance

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck. They're screwed, she thinks, and maybe they are or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate).



> Spoilers: Post S2
> 
> For [reggietate](http://reggietate.livejournal.com/profile) \- "Nick and Jenny, stuck in a lift." Betaread by [fififolle](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile).

"Pressing the button won't help."

Jenny seems to glare back at him – it's hard to tell in the dim emergency lights - and furiously tapped it a little extra just because.

"Either it worked fine the first time and they know we're stuck _or_ they don't."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we wait."

Jenny huffed at that and slid into the corner, and down the side of the lift to the floor. She kicked off her heels and crossed her legs, before clearly realising that wasn't wise in her skirt.

"What if they've been attacked?"

"They'd probably go to siege protocol."

"- if they had the chance," she adds.

She raps her fingers on the metal floor impatiently, crosses her legs, uncrosses them and then sighs dramatically.

He raises an eyebrow, a partly amused and also bemused smirk forming on his face.

"Is this that bad?"

"I don't like small spaces, much less ones where I'm trapped with you."

He can tell how panicky she's getting by the terse tone of voice – there's only a small amount of teasing to what she says. That's when she gets up abruptly and heads for the panel again, finger poised to press the button – his hands catches her hand, and his other curls around her shoulder as he draws her away from the corner.

"Relax. Shush. It will be just fine."

"You don't know that," her voices wavers as if she might cry and he wonders what fears are welling up in her mind, past the usual or any claustrophobia. He's drawn to watch her lips for a second, the bottom one quivering, but her eyes plead with him to make it okay and he doesn't know how to.

It is Jenny who closes the distance, forcing all her feeling into passion harnessed by her lips, a kiss to bridge the the gap between what is and what is wanted. Nick gives in, gives up, lets his mind let go of what should be and what was. There are no names uttered, merely two bodies pressed flush against the side of the lift as she all but straddles him, arms held either side of his face.

And when the lift starts moving again, lights glaring down bright and harsh on each of them, neither stops nor takes a single breath that they don't need to.


End file.
